Split Seconds
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: Sam and Quinn are living the fairy tale. Perfect relationship. Promise rings. They love each other. But when tragedy strikes, they could lose everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! It's me again! This is my newest Fabrevans fic! :D This is not the Fabrevans Finntana one yet. That one is still being written, but it will be here soon, I promise. And I'm already working on the wedding story spinoff from How Fashion Finds Love. I'm in a writing mood! So read away! This is only the first chapter, more to come!**

Quinn Fabray stared at her reflection in her locker mirror, processing all that had changed in the last year. She had gone from the top to the bottom and had miraculously recovered. She was head cheerio again. And _Sam_. She met Sam. An amazing guy, probably the most loyal that she had ever dated. She glanced down at the promise ring on her finger. _His _promise ring. That _he _had wanted to give to _her._ She smiled.

She truly did love Sam. And he loved her. She sighed and laughed quietly as she saw a certain shaggy haired blonde boyfriend of hers step behind her in the mirror. She turned around to face him. Sam kissed Quinn gently before pulling back again. "Ready to go to glee club?" He asked. She nodded and intertwined her fingers with his. They strolled slowly to the choir room, talking and laughing hand in hand.

Sam's POV

"So, you and Quinn getting pretty serious, huh?" Finn questioned Sam as he sat next to him. "Uh... Yeah, I guess. I mean, I love her and I think she loves me back." Sam replied. "Well, good for you guys, then." Finn said stiffly. Sam knew how hurt Finn had been when Rachel cheated on him with Puck, and had been sensitive with relationships ever since. Sam sighed. "Dude, I'm sorry. But it's all going to be alright." He told his friend. Finn smiled a small smile.

Before Finn could respond, Sam detected the distinct scent of smoke waft into the room. He began to sniff the air as the smell became stronger. Tina and Santana began to cough. Dark gray smoke began to cloud the hallway. Sam stood up quickly and heard others do the same. "What the hell's going on?" Mercedes asked between coughs. "Someone should see what's happening!" Artie exclaimed.

As the guys moved towards the door, Mr. Schuester came bursting in. Sam distantly heard screams. "There's a fire! We need to get out of here!" Mr. Schue yelled. "Someone pull the fire alarm!" Kurt bellowed. Puck rushed over to the deep red alarm. "No worries. I've had loads of practice with these things." He assured quickly. Within mere seconds, loud bleeps began blaring throughout the school. As everyone started to file out of the choir room, Sam found Quinn. She clung to him, breathing unevenly.

Sam held her closer to his chest. They were at the back of the group and the temperature was beginning to rise. He quickened his pace and felt Quinn's body falter with rasping coughs. They waited for Brittany and Mercedes to carry Artie and his wheelchair out the door before running out as fast they could manage. _CRRAAACCCCCKKKKK! _Sam stopped and gazed around the room for the source of the odd noise and then a wave of realization hit him.

"Sam! We need to get out! _NOW_!" Quinn shouted, coughing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Sam peered up at the ceiling reluctantly. Sure enough, there was a huge crack leading up to the doorframe. The ceiling was going to come down. Soon. He grabbed Quinn by the waist and tackled her to the other side of the room. "Sam! We have to leave! This is not the time to be fooling around!" Quinn exclaimed, kicking and flailing her arms to get out of his grip.

"No. No. Quinn… listen to me. The ceiling's about to fall!" Sam shouted. _CRRRAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! _The ceiling collapsed on the door frame, leaving a huge pile of debris in place of an exit. Sam felt Quinn's body tense up in his arms. She gasped. "Quinn! Sam! QUINN! SAM!" They heard Mercedes' voice bellow.

"We're okay! We're trapped! GET HELP!" Sam hollered back. "Just stay and don't get too close to the flames! The firemen are on their way!" Tina shouted. Sam rushed to what used to be the door and glanced through a small hole in the rubble.

Hot orange flames licked nearby lockers. He began to sweat. He kicked the pile of debris in anger. "S-Sam?" Quinn said tearfully. Sam turned to her and knew they both understood the dangerous reality of their situation. They could die here.

**So, here it is. I know, not very good, but, hey, it's my first attempt at something like this. Please review! They make me so happy. **

**~Alex(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! I should be updating quick since this is all already prewritten. By the way, I thought I'd take the time to let you guys know this story takes place after Special Education but before the Christmas episode. Just thought I'd clear that up. OH! And also, Kurt hasn't transfered in this story because I felt like it :P So, here's chapter two! Read up! **

Quinn's POV

Her chest heaved up and down with rasping gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Sam's arms were wrapped around her tightly. Quinn felt him shaking. "Why are they taking so damn long? We need help! Now!" He exclaimed. Quinn sensed fear in his voice. She gingerly took his hand. "We should look for a way out. There has to b-b-b-be-e s-s-something." She choked out. The smoke was becoming thicker. She could hardly see his facial features.

Quinn felt him nod his head and get off of the ground to search for an escape. She rose from the warm floor unsteadily. She began to feel her way to the back wall._ There has to be a vent or something here._ Quinn thought.

As she ran her hands along the high, hot wall, her fingers tapped against the weak ceiling. She immediately grimaced at her mistake_. CRRAAACCKK!_ Another part of the ceiling began to fall. Quinn's eyes followed the split until it stopped at a light fixture directly above Sam. She saw the light begin to unweave. Quinn wheezed and coughed, nearly falling to the ground. "Sa-sa-sa-sa," She said weakly.

He hadn't heard her. Quinn held her breath and sprinted towards Sam, pushing him out of harm's way. The heavy glass light and ceiling collapsed as they dove into the chairs. She felt a jagged pain shoot through her ribs. Giant pieces of plaster lay both of them.

"Agh… You saved me," Sam gasped. Quinn tugged her hand from under her and saw it was covered in warm red blood. She felt shards of glass pierce through her skin. "Q-Quinn… No." Sam sobbed. She shook in his arms. The flames were edging closer. The smoke blacker. And the pain was getting even worse. Quinn noticed Sam's mangled arm and cried even harder. She felt sticky blood drench her cheerio's uniform. She felt one more stabbing pain in her head before blackness consumed her.

*Outside*

"Oh my God, where's the fire department?" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm calling 911 again," Tina said shakily, placing her cellphone to her ear. "Y-you're sure they're stuck in the choir room? They could be somewhere you can still enter and exit..." Mike said, his voice trailing off. Mercedes shook her head. "They were about to follow us, but the ceiling collapsed. They couldn't leave." She said sadly.

"It was so hot in there. The fire was getting closer. What if they die?" Rachel exclaimed. "Don't say that!" Artie yelled. "Oh, please, Hobbit, don't even pretend you care about Sam and Quinn! You just want your solos back!" Santana snapped. Tina suddenly returned from her phone call. "Are they coming?" Finn asked her. "They should be here any minute." She replied briskly. The fire truck's loud sirens sounded throughout the scene. They pulled into the blaze and rushed to get their equipment together. They ran into the burning high school. More sirens blew close by. Two ambulances came forward.

Brittany rushed up to one of the medics. "Excuse me, Mr. Doctor, my friends are in there. Please, save them." She pleaded childishly. The man simply laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a hopeful look. "I-I'll try my best. That's a promise, miss." He told her bracingly before stepping away and into the flames.

Brittany sidled back into the glee clubber's circle and gripped Artie's hand firmly. "What do we do now?" Lauren asked. Rachel sighed and went to the center of the circle. "We pray."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam's POV

He was only half conscious. Tears streamed down his face as he cradled Quinn in his arms, close to his chest. They were both covered in chunks of drywall, blood and sharp shards of glass. Quinn had been unconscious for the past few minutes. Her cheerios uniform didn't have a trace of white fabric left.

Sam gently brushed several jagged pieces of glass from the back of her head, discovering more blood. He groaned. The menacing flames had entered the room now. Sam had moved them backwards if the heat became too unbearable. He had reached the wall. He turned Quinn over and found more jagged pieces of glass, jutted into her side. Using his unbroken arm, he pulled some out. She stirred but didn't wake.

_Bang!_ Loud footsteps rang out. And they sounded close! Sam coughed. "Help!" He yelled as loud as he could. Firemen paraded past the burning choir room, obviously not hearing Sam's pleas. He placed his hand on Quinn's wrist, searching for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt faint rhythmic beats. The flames were practically over them. Sam groped around for an opening. His burnt fingers brushed against ice.

His eyes widened as stretched and discovered a gaping hole in the wall, leading to the wintry outside. He struggled to get to his knees. His body seemed to be screaming in protest as he slowly crawled through the hole, ignoring the numbness that pulsated through his veins. Sam slowly got to his feet, stepping into the snow unsteadily. Medics came hurrying towards him, all saying imperceptible things. "Please. My g-girlfriend. She n-needs help. Please." He pleaded, gesturing to Quinn's limp form.

A couple of the men lifted her out of Sam's grasp and laid her on a stretcher, before pushing her into an ambulance. Sam immediately went to follow, nearly losing his balance. "Whoa, whoa, there, son. You've been through quite a lot too. Let's get him on a stretcher, then to the ER." One of the medics said. Sam shook his head feverishly.

"N-N-No. Q-Q-Quinn." Sam stammered her name over and over again as they pushed him onto a stretcher. "Quinn… Quinn… Q-Q-Q-Qu-ui-i-n-n." He sobbed as they strapped him in. He distantly felt a slight shock of pain waver through his arm before finally surrendering to the dark.

**So? Was it terrible? This story is very old. I wrote it before I even started HFFL, so it's not great, but it's not too terrible, right? Let me know in a review, please! :D **

**~Alex(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo again! Thanks again for the lovely reviews, alerts and favorites. Here's chapter three as requested. Enjoy! **

Third person POV

Finn had never driven so fast in his life. He was driving himself, Kurt, and Mercedes to the hospital to visit Sam and Quinn. "Could you drive a little faster, Finn! Quinn and Sam may not be that important to you, but, Q's my best friend and Sam's really awesome, so please, drive faster!" Mercedes screamed hysterically.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Sam's one of my close friends and Quinn means a lot to me. I'm not saying I still love her or anything, but I care!" Finn shouted. "Enough! Sam and Quinn mean a lot to all of us, that much has been established. I'm sure they'll be okay. They're stronger than you think. So, can we please just focus on getting to them?" Kurt said loudly. Mercedes took Kurt's hand.

"I'm sorry." She said to both Finn and Kurt. "Me too." Finn said. "Kurt, are you really sure they'll be okay? I know they're strong but it was bad. Q-Quinn was so pale and bloody. And Sam" Mercedes' words became inaudible as she broke into gasping sobs. Kurt squeezed her hand. Tears covered his eyes. "I-I don't know." He stammered truthfully. Finn listened silently as they cried. He continued driving as several tears slid out of his own eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Still third person…

Puck burst through the double doors furiously. "Puck! Slow down, man!" Mike called from behind. "No freakin' way! Someone's gotta be there for Troutymouth and milf." Puck replied. He strode to the front desk.

"May I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked nasally. "Yes, we're here to see Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. There'll be more people coming too." Puck said. The ditzy receptionist typed their names into her computer and tapped her long fingernails impatiently as it loaded. "Hmm... They just arrived. Mr. Evans is stable, but Miss. Fabray is still getting situated into her room. You'll have to wait several minutes." She told him. Puck winked at her and sat down beside Mike.

Tina, Rachel, Brittany, Artie and Santana quickly entered through the doors, followed by Finn, Kurt and Mercedes. "Where are they?" Tina asked breathlessly. "They're going into their rooms right now. We need to wait a few minutes." Mike answered. They all sat down, their cheeks tearstained. Mr. Schuester came in, escorting two women by the elbows. "Where's my son? What's happened?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed hysterically. "Yes. Where is Quinnie?" Ms. Fabray asked, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. They were both crying and their hair was disheveled.

The receptionist took her sequined spectacles off of the bridge of her nose and slapped her hand against the countertop. "You will have to wait. Have a seat!" She demanded angrily. Suddenly, her computer buzzed and beeped. She clicked her mouse several times and her cheeks flushed pink. She coughed and said quietly, "You may go see them now, _but only two at a time._" They all stood at once. Mrs. Evans and Ms. Fabray took the room numbers from the receptionist.

"Sam is in 412." Mrs. Evans croaked between tears. "And Q-Quinnie's in 413." Ms. Fabray announced. They both disappeared into the elevator, hiding their faces. Mr. Schuester sighed and ran a hand through his curly locks. "We'll let them go first, Mr. Schue." Mercedes said. Mr. Schuester merely nodded and sat down in a cushiony chair, exhausted and extremely worried.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Sam's POV

His eyelids drooped as he tried to open them. Sam stared around the bright white room. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered what happened. _The fire. The ceiling collapsed. And… Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quinn._ He thought to himself. The memory of her pale, cold, bloody body flashed vividly through his mind.

He fruitlessly attempted to stand out of his hospital bed, but he was too weak. _Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _The sound of footsteps rang through Sam's ears. "Q-Quinn?" He coughed. His mother suddenly sidestepped into the room. "Oh, S-Sam!" She exclaimed loudly, rushing to his side and bursting into tears. "Mom. Quinn. W-Where's Quinn?" Sam asked quickly. His mother sobbed as struggled to speak. "S-She's right across the hall. Her m-mother's with her now." Sam sighed in relief. She was alive.

"C-Can I see her? I n-ne-ee-d to talk to her." He choked out between rasping coughs. "Oh, honey, I know you want to see her, but, dear, she's unconscious. I still don't know how she's doing. Why don't I fetch you some water for your cough?" His mother said, before stumbling back to her feet and exiting. Sam positioned himself so that he could face the doorway, trying to get a look at Quinn. Instead, he saw a tall man in a white lab coat enter room 413. Sam bent his ear to listen to the conversation.

"Mrs. Fabray?" He heard the man say. "Yes. I-I'm Quinn's mother. What's wrong w-with her?" Ms. Fabray stammered tearfully. Sam heard a sigh. "Maybe you'd like to sit down." The doctor's voice was quiet. "No. I do not! I would like to know what's wrong with my daughter! I'd like to know w-why s-she's l-like this!" Ms. Fabray spat angrily.

"As you wish. Your daughter has some serious and minor injuries. Four broken ribs. Several deep cuts and damages to her head, rendering her unconscious." "For how long?" "Huh?" "How long will she be unconscious?" Ms. Fabray inquired. Sam listened intently as the doctor cleared his throat. "We do not know. For now, she is severely comatose. I'm dreadfully sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. Ms. Fabray's weeps blared through the hall. The doctor's footsteps were loud and heavy as he stalked away.

Sam froze and stopped listening. Tears brimmed the corner of his eyes as the words soaked in. _Quinn…. Comatose. That means she could die. This is all my fault. _He thought. Sam began to cry silently, his body wracking with quiet sobs and coughs, his faint cries blending with Ms. Fabray's. Both of them dwelling in loss and sadness.

**Eh, I don't know about this chapter. It's not anything special, but please review! Even if you hate it! Chapter four coming soon! **

**~Alex(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyoo! So, I just thought I'd let you guys know that this story won't be very long. A couple more chapters, maybe three? I don't know. I'll know once it's all typed. Thanks again for the encouraging reviews! I love them. And I love you all too. Read away(: **

Sam's POV

It was late. Sam stayed quiet and let the tears fall from his deep blue eyes. There was no sound. Anywhere. It was absolutely silent in the ward. It was so dark. Sam could hardly see his own hand in front of his sat up slowly and stiffly maneuvered himself to his feet. He numbly padded his way to his wheelchair.

Sam ignored the pain that wavered through his burnt fingers as he wheeled himself out of the hospital room and across the hall. He slowly entered Quinn's room. Her shallow, steady breaths flowed through his ears. It was dimly lit; probably the only light source in their ward, and there were machines surrounding her bed that made little beeping noises ever so often. Sam gasped as his eyes ran across Quinn.

She was dreadfully pale. She nearly blended in with the bright white sheets beneath her. Her golden blonde hair poured over her shoulders elegantly. She looked so fragile. Sam wheeled closer to her bedside. He took her tiny hand in both of his and exhaled deeply.

"Q-Quinn? It's me, it's Sam. I-I'm so sorry, Quinn. It's all my fault that we're here. That you're like this. That you're c-comatose." He stammered tearfully. He dropped his voice to a whisper and began to sing softly;

_Do you hear me? _

_I'm talking to you _

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky _

_Oh, my, oh, baby, I'm trying _

"I-It's our song, Q. Please, Quinn. Snap out of this. You're way stronger than it." Sam said, stroking Quinn's cold hand with his thumb. He peered down at the promise ring that still lay on her finger. He gingerly brushed several flakes of dried up blood off of the cool metal. Sam gazed back into her face.

Something silvery glistened underneath her left eye. He leaned closer. A single tear lay directly beneath her thick eyelashes. He swiped it away gently with the pad of his thumb. Normally, Quinn would've shivered at a contact like this. But she didn't move. She remained scarily still.

Sam felt his heart shatter as he leant down and kissed Quinn's cold lips and reluctantly let go of her hand. "I love you. I'm s-so sorry, Quinn." He said tearfully before squeakily wheeling himself back to his room, not allowing a single tear to fall.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Quinn's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Huumm…. Beep. Beep. Beep. Huumm… _Darkness. No. Blackness. Smothering, suffocating blackness. No light at the end of the tunnel. Nothing but dark. And those awful noises. Quinn's eyelids felt heavy. She tried to move. Nothing. After many hopeless attempts, she gave up and tried to remember. School. Glee. Flames. Sam. Sam. Sam. SAM! _Sam! Where is he? Where am I? Is he alright?_

Quinn tried to shout but couldn't find her voice or the strength. She vaguely remembered hearing her mother's voice. And a man's. A doctor's. Their whole conversation was a blur. Quinn realized she must be in a hospital. Her mother certainly wasn't there anymore. Faintly, there were scratchy linen sheets beneath her skin. No Sam. _Oh, God, please let him be alive! _She thought desperately. Quinn could have cried. She should have been sobbing. She tried, but once again, nothing. She needed him to be okay. She just needed him.

_Squeak. Squeak. Lurrrch. _Unfamiliar noises interrupted Quinn's train of thought. She listened as sharply as she could. She heard the distinct sound of wheels turning. _Squeak. Squeak. Lurrchhh. _It was becoming increasingly close. _Squeak. Squeak. Luurrchh. _STOP. Wheels buckled and came to a halt. Whatever or whoever it was, they were close to her.

Quinn heard a small gasp. It sounded deep, male. _Squeak. Squeak._ Whoever it was, they veered closer still. Somehow, Quinn didn't feel afraid. She knew they wouldn't hurt her. Suddenly something warm and soft took Quinn's cold hand. _Sam. _He was holding her hand. She had recognized his soft, gentle, loving touch in a instant. Quinn tried to whisper his name but her lips stayed still. _Sam! Sam, please. Hear me. _She thought incredulously.

She suddenly heard a quiet dry sob. Like a whimper. Quinn wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him. "Q-Quinn? It's m-me, it's Sam. I'm so s-sorry, Quinn. It's all my fault that we're here. That you're like this. That you're c-c-comatose." His voice trembled. _Sam, please, it's not your fault. _Quinn thought. She faintly felt his tears fall on her hands like rain. Quinn even could've sworn she cracked a tear of her own. She must have. If she weren't in a coma right now, she'd be sobbing alongside him. Her thoughts paused as he began to sing a familiar tune.

_Do you hear me? _

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky _

_Oh my, oh baby, I'm trying _

Quinn's chest felt strained as she tried to mouth the lyrics. "I-It's our song, Q. Please, Quinn, snap out of this. You're way stronger than it." He said pleadingly, his voice thick with tears. Quinn distantly felt his thumb caress her hand. Every feeling and noise was growing faint. She could feel herself drifting away from everything, from him.

_No. No. NO. _She thought. Quinn used the little strength she had to stay with him. She felt a small weight on her cheek. Quinn allowed his gentle touch send shivers to her soul. His lips brushed gently against hers, and she felt him grow further and further away. His warm hands were suddenly not on hers anymore. She heard a small hoarse whisper. "I love you, Quinn. I'm so sorry. Please, just don't leave me." Quinn sensed the sadness in his tone and faintly heard squeaking.

He was leaving. _Don't go _was the last thing Quinn thought before she lost all strength and floated back to nothingness; the squeaks of Sam's wheelchair and the beeps of the machines going away.

**Well, there was chapter four. How was it? Was it alright? I hope so. Please, let me know in a review. Chapter five soon!**

**~Alex(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo! Chapter four's here. :DD I know it's short but the next one should be longer. Read on! **

Sam's POV

Puck, Finn, and Mike sat with Sam, visiting. They talked about football, homework, and, of course, girls. Sam remained rigidly silent as they droned on and on about their girlfriends. **(A/N: Finn and Rachel have reconciled over this tragedy) **("Tina still refuses to go to Dim Sum with me and my mom!" "Santana's making the quickies quicker. Should I be worried?" "Rachel never shuts up!")

It had been a week since the fire. Quinn's condition hadn't changed. Sam was healing slowly and would be discharged from the hospital later that day. Finn and Mike left, mumbling something about getting water and being back in five minutes. Puck suddenly rose from his chair and sighed, running a hand through his mohawk nervously. "Listen, Lady Lips, we need to talk." He said, shutting the door. "About?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. "Quinn." Puck replied simply.

"Her condition hasn't changed, if that's what you're on about. She's still as comatose as ever." Sam said bitterly. "It's not about her condition. I just wanted to say that you're good for her. Way better than I was. I mean, you saved her in that fire. Take good care of her. You have no idea how it feels to lose her." Puck explained. "She saved me. In so many ways, she saved me. In the fire, just, her being her saves me." Sam breathed out.

"Don't hurt her. Not like I did. If you do, I'd be forced to kick your ass." Sam nodded. "I'll take care of her, Puck. I love her!" He exclaimed. "I guess my baby mama's in good hands, then." Puck smiled. "Thanks, Puck." Sam said. "For what, Troutymouth? I didn't bake you a damn cake or anything." Puck said amusedly.

"Thanks for letting her go. Thanks for accepting her and my relationship. Just… thanks." Sam replied. "Whoa, whoa. Don't get all sissy on me now. And if you must know, I'll never let her go, not completely at least, Evans. I mean, how do you let the one you love go?" Puck said. Sam stiffened. "But even I know that your love will do her way more good than mine ever did or could. I want what's best for milf and you're it. Besides, Fabray's a prude, one night with Santana and she's off my mind." He continued.

Sam took this all in. "Uh… That's very noble of you, I think." He said after a moment's hesitation. Suddenly, Finn and Mike burst through the door, panting for breath. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I-It's Quinn."

**I know, not that great. But please review, even if you're saying it sucked. The reviews are great. See you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo. Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to be posted, my boyfriend and I broke up, and I have a cold, but those are just excuses. Anyway, in a review a couple of chapters back, someone asked to know what Santana thought about all this. So, either next chapter or the one after that, you'll find out. Read up(:**

"_I-It's Quinn..." _

Sam could've sworn his heart stopped. He stopped breathing. He froze for a second before the words really soaked through his skull. He didn't wait to ask, Finn's tone had been answer enough. Sam jumped off of his already made bed and bolted out of his room and into Quinn's.

Nurses and doctors surrounded her small pale form. "What's happening?" Sam asked loudly. A nurse with kind eyes turned to him. "Oh, dear, you can't be in here." She said as another woman burst through the doorway, pushing a large boxy machine and shock pads. "I'm her boyfriend. I need to be in here. Please, just tell me if she's alright." He pleaded. The woman sighed. "She's crashed. She's not breathing. It's possible to get her heartbeat back if the shock pad method is successful." She explained.

One of the male doctors tore open Quinn's hospital gown, making Sam's eyes narrow at him dangerously. A nurse squirted gel on the shock pads, rubbed them together and pressed them against Quinn's bare chest. Nothing happened. Tears began to sting his eyes as the nurse counted quietly under her breath and pressed the pads against Quinn again.

Her body gave a jolt. Suddenly a soft unsteady rhythm flowed through the room easily. "W-What is that?" Sam asked quickly. The kind eyed woman turned to him again. "It's her heartbeat. She's alright. You can breathe now." She answered simply. Sam exhaled, relieved. The doctors began to connect Quinn back to her life support machinery, her ragged uneven breathing filling the room. They began to file out, one by one, leaving Sam alone with Quinn, tears rolling out of his blue eyes freely.

He walked slowly towards her, his legs feeling like lead. She looked so fragile, sickly. Nearly dead, in fact. He took her cold hand and planted a small kiss on her knuckles. He distantly heard footsteps near the door. "Sam, everything okay?" Puck's voice asked faintly.

Sam nodded. "I think so, yeah. She's okay now." He said hoarsely. "Dude, I wasn't talking about her." Puck said quietly. "I'm staying with her, here, for a while. School doesn't start again for two months, I have nowhere else I need to be." Sam answered.

He lightly felt Puck's hand give his shoulder a squeeze and heard him mumble a goodbye, leaving with Mike and Finn. Sam clutched Quinn's hand tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, Quinn."

**Everything's okay now! But, yes, still comatose. Poor Sam. It's making me cry and I wrote it! Please review, next chapter will come faster if you do **

**~Alex(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took longer. But, I got inspired and decided instead of just doing Santana's point of view, I did everyone else who'd have an opinion. I hope it's okay. I'm kinda half asleep right now, so I'm sorry if it sucked. **

Santana's POV

She numbly strode down the bright white halls, clutching two small bracelets in her hands. It had been a month. One month since the fire. One month since her friend had been comatose, if you could say Santana ever had friends. Well, except for Brittany. Brittany, being simple as she was, always thought of Santana's bitchiness as a quirk rather than a turnoff.

She turned down the hall, and rummaged through her purse for the slip of paper she had written the room number down on. _413._ She exhaled as she walked slowly past several doors and stopped when she reached her destination. She peeked through the ajar door, and noticed Sam wasn't there, that was rare, seeing as he _never _left Quinn's bedside. She twisted the doorknob and entered quietly, as though worried she might wake her up.

Santana noticed a chair was drawn closely to the bed and she sat in it. It was still warm, meaning Sam must have just left. She looked closely at the form lying in the bed. Her blonde hair lay limply across her shoulders. Her breathing came in unevenly, it was obvious that the machines surrounding her bedding were what was keeping her alive. Santana sighed. "Q, it's me. Santana. I know. You must be shocked that I'm here. I-I haven't come to visit you yet, with any of the others and I'm sorry. I mean, I know we aren't friends anymore, but I was hoping we could be, Q. What happened to you, it sucks hardcore. I can't even begin to imagine how it is for Sam. I mean, if Brittany were… Well, anyway, I brought you something." She said, and glanced down at the bracelets in her hand.

"You might remember these, maybe. We made them back in elementary school, you and me were best friends. I remember making these friendship bracelets. Mine's pink, yours is purple." She continued, tying the purple beaded bracelet onto Quinn's wrist. She quickly fastened the pink one on her own and stood from the chair, tears glistening her eyes. "You get healthy quick, Q. It's breaking Sam's heart. And mine." She said.

Santana turned to leave, but noticed Sam standing in the doorway, holding a bouquet of pale yellow roses. "Going somewhere?" He asked, moving in the room and setting the flowers into a vase next to Quinn. Santana didn't respond, she simply watched him as he settled into the uncomfortable chair. "You're amazing. What you're doing. For Quinn. For you guys. I'm glad she found someone who won't hurt her." She said after a moment.

"You'd do the same for Brittany, I'm sure." Sam said as she turned once more to leave. She stopped. "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied coldly. "Yes you do. I know you two have something going on. Everyone does. Puck has a video. Anyway, I think it's great you love her, Santana." Sam said. Santana huffed and stomped away, as she always did, from the truth.

Brittany's POV

She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Quinn was comatose. And it wasn't only because she didn't know what comatose meant, it was that she kept on sleeping and never woke up.

Even for Sam. And that scared Brittany. Brittany knew as well as anyone that Quinn truly loved Sam. Anyone could see that. Sam was broken. So broken without her. It makes everyone sad to be around him. Not that Brittany sees him much anyways.

But still, this was scaring her. She was currently working on some old algebra homework to pass the time, stumped on number one. Quinn had always been the one to softly explain how to do math equations and science equations and how to do double spacing in computer class. The only thing floating through Brittany's usually empty head, was that Quinn needed to get better.

Rachel's POV

Rachel always had been one to want a lot of things. She wanted to be famous, to lead the glee club in solos every week, to have Finn forever, maybe to elope the second they turned eighteen, but, now, there was only one thing she wanted. She wanted Quinn to wake up.

No. _Needed _Quinn to wake up. The entire glee club, which currently met at Mr. Schue's apartment until the school reopens, never listens to her. They're all too concerned about Quinn.

If Quinn wakes up, Rachel would get her spotlight back. And have Finn's full attention. Well, the fullest it gets. "Please, Quinn Fabray," She pleaded. "Please, wake up."

Mike's POV

Mike kept messing up on his dances. He _never _messed up. His focus had always been to stay on top of his dance steps, and practice until the fancy dancy names drifted through his mind while he slept.

But, now, there were more important things on his mind. His friends were all effected terribly by _this. _He couldn't force himself to call it anything else. It was awful.

Quinn had been in the same state for over a month and Sam had enclosed himself from everyone else. Mike sighed as he stepped into the burnt auditorium.

It was a Saturday and the construction workers didn't work today. He strode up onto the stage and swung his backpack off of his slim shoulder. He plopped down on the cool floor, he sighed again. "Oh, God, Quinn, please. Wake up."

Tina's POV

Tina never thought there'd be a day she would look in the mirror and see a makeupless Asian girl in non-black clothing staring back at her. But, it was what she saw everyday since the fire.

Tina had no energy to be goth anymore. Not while Quinn didn't even have the energy to wake up from her coma. Not while Sam wouldn't talk to anyone. She exhaled deeply. Everything had felt so surreal since the fire. She hadn't spoken to Quinn in a long time.

Not that her and Quinn had talked much anyways. But, still, it was terrifying to think they might never have the chance to speak ever again. But, then again, life was terrifying.

Finn's POV

He tried to hope she would get better. That Sam would speak to them, come back to glee club, but, his hope was wearing thin.

Finn, not knowing much about comatoseness, asked Rachel countless times about Quinn's chances. Her response was always the same, and it somehow always sounded artificial. Yet, Finn, once again found himself asking her again. "Hey, Rach?" He began, grasping her hand as they sit in her basement. Rachel giggled at the contact.

"Yes, Finn?" She asked. "You still think Quinn could snap out of it, right?" He inquired. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you're so concerned. She's Sam's and you're mine. I don't know if she'll snap out of it soon. I honestly don't even know if she'll _ever_ snap out of it. Finn. I just don't know." She said.

Finn faintly felt the last drops of hope drain from his veins.

Artie's POV

He had never liked hospitals. Not since the accident. But still, today, a very rainy cold January day, he found himself sitting at Quinn's bedside with Sam. Sam was staring at Quinn's face intently, as though the intensity of his gaze would wake her.

Artie sat, watching sadly, his hands in his lap. "Dude, you gotta quit moping. We could go play some Halo or something." He suggested. Sam's head shot up.

"If your girlfriend was comatose, would you be off playing Halo?" He asked. "I wouldn't stop living, Sam." Artie replied softly. Sam took a shaky breath and shut his eyes. "I can't live if she's like this, Artie. She's my life. I am not alive while she's not." He said.

"But, man, you have to" "I don't have to do anything, Artie, except be here for her when she wakes up." Sam said fiercely. Artie recoiled backward in his wheelchair. "Okay." He mumbled weakly.

Sam sighed and curled his fingers with Quinn's, crying silently.

Artie really didn't like hospitals.

Kurt's POV

He hadn't bought any new clothes since the fire. He couldn't bring himself to go shopping.

Even glee club was miserable. Kurt didn't dare sing any solos, he merely sat quietly besides Mercedes. He also had stopped his nighttime skin care rituals. Causing him to develop a small blemish on his chin. Usually, he would freak out, but now, while one of his best friends was nearly dead in the hospital, a zit was the least of his worries.

Kurt currently lay in bed, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He sighed and enfolded his hands together.

_Dear God, _he thought. _I know I don't pray often, or ever, but, please, my friend, Quinn, she's a very strong believer of you, she's comatose. Please help her to get better and have the strength to wake up. If not for me, or you, for Sam. Amen._

Mercedes' POV

_Aretha Franklin. Another diva. What would she do if her best friend was suddenly comatose? What would she do if one of her friends was so broken he wouldn't talk to anyone?  
><em>

Mercedes sighed heavily, brushing those thoughts away. Everyone would have to handle something like this exactly the same. Horribly. Mercedes now went to church more often and prayed more too. She knew Quinn needed to get well, not only for herself, but for Sam.

If something else happened to Quinn, Mercedes didn't know if Sam would make it through.

Puck's POV

Puck began going to the hospital less and less. It pained him to see the girl, the mother of his child, whom he loved more than anything comatose. It hurt even more to see another guy who loved her, loving her better than he was.

Sam never left Quinn's side, though it probably killed him on the inside seeing her the way she was. Puck sighed as he lost yet again at Super Mario Brothers. He was way out of synch and it was all Quinn's fault.

He hadn't even scored a chick in over a month. He rubbed his eyes, tired in more ways than physically, and muttered almost inaudibly, "Please, Q, I'm _begging _you. Please, wake up."

Sue's POV

Sue was tired. She was tired of making the cheerios practice in the cemetery instead of on the football field. Yes, at first, having those girls and several gay boys, jump on corpses and tombstones was very entertaining. But, without their head cheerleader, there was no way they could win regionals.

Their routines were getting sloppier. Mostly, because they were worried about Fabray. Even though, she had endlessly reassured them that when Quinn bit the dust, Santana would take the team to victory. But, now, Sue wasn't so sure. Quinn Fabray always had impeccable form.

They couldn't win without it. She needed to get better. Fast.

Will's POV

He never thought he'd think that glee club would ever make him feel bad. But, here, it is. The kids sat in front of him, arrayed inside of his living room, they were silent. And not in a good way. It was a sad, worried silence. Their number was down by two, and the whole team was effected awfully by Sam and Quinn's absence.

Will knew their voices were well missed, but so were Quinn's snarky comebacks to Rachel's insults or mean remarks to her. As were Sam's corny jokes and the weird gurgled words he would whisper in Quinn's ear, making her blush furiously. But what Will missed was the obvious signs that they were truly in love.

They were the only students he'd ever had that he could picture getting married and starting a family. But, first, Quinn had to get better. Once she was alright, Sam would be too, he was sure of that.

"Oh, please, heal, both of you." He pleaded desperately.

**Well? What'd you think? Was it alright? Or okay, at least? Please review, please. **

**~Alex(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! WOW. I got a lot of great reviews last chapter, as always! I love you guys. And here, is the last chapter. I told you this wouldn't be very long, but it was intense, I think. Anyway, read on!**

Quinn's POV

Bristles. Soft bristles, sweeping endlessly across her face. Quinn tried to remember. Blackness. No beeping or humming. Then, a strange bright light. A shockwave pulsated through her spinal cord, and then blackness again. But not the usual darkness; a much more suffocating, quiet, black, darkness. Sam's voice had drifted in and out a few times but that was it.

But now, the bristles continued to brush against her skin faintly and there were low vaguely familiar voices near. "I feel bad for Sam. He was discharged from the hospital for two months, but he's barely left the hospital at all." It was Kurt. His tone sounded incredulous.

"I know. He only goes home to shower and change clothes. But, really, can you blame him?" Mercedes was saying. "Mmhmm. Oh, Quinnie bean, let's put some light gold on your eyes. No blush, Mercedes." Kurt said. So that's what they were doing.

They were dousing her skin in makeup with very scratchy brushes. "Quinn, if you can hear me, just know that we miss you, baby girl. We need you back. School starts in two days. We don't want to go without you." Mercedes said defiantly. Quinn tried to smile, but only managed a small quiver.

Then things began to fade. Voices grew fainter and fainter. The small lights were leaving her, the darkness returning. Feeling seemed as distant as ever.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam's POV

Sam's eyelids felt as if they weighed ten tons. School had been in session again for two weeks now. And on top of all of the homework without tutoring from Quinn, today was Valentine's Day.

He bought special red roses and placed them in a vase along with some pink and yellow ones. The vase bore a single card. _I love you, Quinn. You'll always be my valentine._

It made Sam even more miserable. Quinn had been comatose since before Christmas. Something was dreadfully wrong. He knew it. He sighed and gripped one of Quinn's cold hands in both of his.

"Ugh. Come on, Quinn! This whole comatose thing is becoming annoying. Not being able to talk to you or hear you laugh or see you smile is killing me. Please wake up. I love you. Come on, please." He said hoarsely, his tone desperate.

Quinn remained stiff and cold. Sam exhaled sadly and kissed Quinn's knuckles gently before closing his eyes and drifting into an unsettled slumber.

Quinn's POV

The desperation and brokenness of Sam's voice caused Quinn's heart to shatter. She tried to move. Really, she had. But it hurt so badly. No. She would try again for Sam.

She faintly felt his hand squeezing her own and heard his soft snores. Her insides clenched as she regained feeling in her arm, the numbness leaving. The darkness was becoming lighter, but the pain and achiness still pulsated through her entire body. Quinn distantly heard Sam's snores stop and felt him shift slightly. She squeezed his hand back.

The pain seemed to quadruple, but she held on and tried to flutter her eyelids, merely managing a small twitch. She heard Sam gasp. _"Quinn?"_ His voice said quietly.

It felt as if a hundred needles were jabbing at her ribs. A blindingly bright white light flashed through her eyelids before she opened them slowly. Quinn groaned and blinked several times to clear her blurry vision.

She looked up and saw Sam still holding her hand tightly, his mouth open in a wide grin. She smiled painfully before he engulfed her in a bone crushing embrace. Tears rolled out of both of their eyes, Sam's falling into Quinn's hair. "For a minute I thought…" Sam trailed off, closing his eyes painfully at the thought.

Quinn ignored the stabbing pain in her healing ribs and looped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. "Me too," She breathed out raspily. Sam pulled away from her slowly and cupped her face in his hands. He let out a small laugh in relief.

"You are so beautiful." He said, peering into her bright hazel eyes. Quinn scoffed. "Oh, please. I bet my hair is greasy enough to start a fire now." She said. "No. Mercedes and Brittany and Santana have been showering you and washing your hair. Kurt and Cedes even put makeup on you a couple of weeks ago." Sam explained. He stood and stretched. "I better go tell the doctor that you're awake." He said.

Before he could move two feet, Quinn grabbed him by the elbow. "No. Don't leave me." She whispered, her eyes wide. "Quinn, you basically just woke up from the dead. They're gonna want to run tests to make sure you're alright. I want them to check. You scared me so much, Quinn." Sam said. "I know, but I haven't died yet. I doubt I will now, Sam. Please, just stay with me. I've missed you _so _much." Quinn pleaded, a sad look gracing her features.

Sam obediently sat back down and pushed his chair closer to her bed. Quinn let out a gasp of pain, her face drawn, as she tried to sit up. Sam's head snapped up immediately, panicked. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly. Quinn clenched her teeth and ignored the throbbing pain flowing through her ribs and hips. "N-Nothing. Just sore and stiff." She replied.

Sam began to rub her shoulders gently through her blue hospital gown. Quinn moaned quietly. Sam grinned and dropped soft kisses near her collarbone. Quinn reached out and tugged his face to his and brushed her lips against his hungrily. She had missed this so much. They pulled away for breath minutes later. Sam switched the light off and kissed her forehead, before sitting back down in his stiff chair.

"Go to sleep, babe." He whispered, tucking a lock of her honey hair behind her ear. "I'm not tired." She pouted, tangling her arms around his neck again. Sam laughed, shoving her off gently. "But you need rest." He said. Quinn sighed. "Like you don't." She argued. "I'll fall asleep eventually." Sam told her. "Not in that chair, you won't. Come here." Quinn said, scooting over slowly, making room for him beside her.

"No way, Quinn. You need the bed. It's softer on your back. I'm sure you're sore. You want softer pillows?" Sam countered. Quinn rolled her eyes. "My pillows are soft enough. Come here. We can share. I won't be able to sleep without you." Quinn pouted. She stared into Sam's eyes intently, knowing he couldn't resist them.

Sam sighed, but wore a small smile as he sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist cautiously. Quinn lay her head on his chest, sighing contently. Sam absently began to leaf his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes as he kissed her on the lips gently. "You okay?" He asked.

Okay? She was sore and stiff, with white hot pains vibrating through her entire system. Yet, she was with him. Finally able to touch his soft skin. Finally able to kiss his big lips. Finally able to talk to him, to be in his embrace. She was no longer alone in the darkness. She had him. She wasn't okay.

"I'm perfect now."

** THE END **

**So? Was the ending satisfying? I hope it was. Anyway, thank you again for all the great feedback I've gotten! Now I can focus on my Fabrevans and Finntana story. That one might take more time to get published, but I promise it will be here. Thank you so much! Review and let me know if this was okay!**

**~Alex(: **


End file.
